


kneel

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [1]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which you want the king to kneel before you





	kneel

“Get on your knees.“

The words, familiar words, were forthright, demanding, said without so much as a thought due to them being used so often. When they were spoken, it was certain their recipient was supposed to obey. 

But then the word "no,” was uttered, which turned everything over on its head.

Viridian eyes laced with shock flickered to meet your own, and the quirk of an eyebrow soon followed. “Excuse me?” His voice was low, hinted with amusement and a bit of frustration. 

“I’m sorry, did I stutter? I said, no.” Words sure to earn a smack to the mouth, of course. 

But the gentle, reprimanding tap against your cheek never came. Instead, nimble fingers curled beneath your chin, lifting your head slightly so he could fully look you in the eye. There was a smile tugging at the corners of his rosy lips, though it was clear he was trying to hide it. 

“Am I missing something here?“ Were the next set of words to leave his mouth. 

"Nope. I just don’t wanna get on my knees." 

“Oh really? Well then, what does the princess want? A few smacks to her ass to remind her of her place?” Teasing, but stern. You were treading dangerous ground. 

“Actually…” You walked your fingers up the buttons of his now wrinkled dress shirt. “What I really want is for the king to bow before me instead.”

Those slender fingers stroked your cheek as his mouth formed a wicked grin. "You really want to play it like that, princess? Do I need to remind you that whenever you demand your way, it never ends well for you?" 

He was right, after all. Often times, you would end up with a painfully sore bottom if you decided to misbehave. You never minded the spankings, but there was a difference between receiving them for pleasure and receiving them as discipline. 

"Oh, but daddy,” you breathed, hand now snaking down between his legs. “I just wanna have a little fun." 

He grabbed your hand, quick as lightning. "And I don’t remember giving you permission.” This was all just a game. A dance that you both knew all too well. Bill was used to this by now. He shouldn’t have been surprised that you were demanding your own way, using that tone of voice you knew made his head spin, pulling the daddy card on him.

“Hm, let me see,“ he spoke, lifting your hand to place it on his chest before lowering his own. "If I remember correctly, something of yours belongs to me.” Then his hand was between your thighs, cupping you through your underwear. You pressed yourself against him, failing to suppress the squeak that slipped past your lips. 

“Let me hear you say it." 

Now he had you where he wanted you, and your sudden need for dominance began to dissipate. He always knew how to turn you to putty in his hands. "My pussy belongs to you." 

He smiled again. "Mm, yes it does sweet girl.” This was him. Stern when he needed or wanted to be, but wonderfully charming all at the same time. His words poured past his lips like dark, rich wine. They had the same lulling affect as alcohol, too. 

“I’d still like to see you on your knees, though,” you mumbled quietly, though he still heard it. 

He paused for a moment, jaw flexing as he considered it. “Well, if you ask nicely, maybe it can be arranged, sugar.” 

Your fingers began idly playing with his shirt collar, and you let your eyelids flutter in an air of innocence. “Daddy, will you please get on your knees for me and make me feel good?”

Honestly, how could he resist? Breathing out through his nose, he nodded, leaving a gentle kiss on your lips before he began making his descent, lips dragging over your neck, your clavicle, your chest, your tummy, and further. You were hardly clothed, thanks to him ridding you of everything but your underwear the minute you both walked through the door. 

His hands were warm as he slid them down your body, letting them rest against your stomach as he knelt down in front of you. You gazed down at him, heart quickening at the sight. What a beautiful man. 

When he began inching your panties down, your skin went warm, anticipation buzzing through you. “Step,” he said, once he’d pulled the fabric down to your ankles. You lifted one foot, then the other, and once the underwear were off, he tucked them into the back pocket of his pants. 

“Might come in handy later,” was his explanation. Then he was gently pushing your legs apart, giving him room to situate himself between them. His fingers danced along your flesh, nearing the very place you needed him to be. 

He stroked the silken skin of your inner thighs, as if you were a canvas and his fingers were the paint brush, etching designs upon you. Then his lips were there with his fingers. His kisses and nips were enough to make you shudder, which was exactly what he wanted. 

“Please touch me,” you whined.

“I already am.”

“No. Touch me.”

His fingers ambled slowly towards your center. “I’m sorry, I won’t know what you mean until you use your words.”

“I want your mouth on my pussy. Please.”

He made a face, pretending to think it over before he dove right in, fingers parting your folds as his iniquitous mouth came in contact with your slick warmth. He hummed in satisfaction, taking his sweet time as his tongue lazily encircled your clit.

You began to melt into a puddle as he worked you over, using one hand to take ahold of his hair and the other to steady yourself against the wall you were leaning on. Oh, how sensually slow he went, almost unbearably slow. But that was something he did often, because he knew how worked up and needy you got. Hearing you beg him to let you come was one of his favorite sounds. 

“Oh, Bill,” you sighed out. A breath of fresh air, a music sweeter than words could describe - that’s what it sounded like to him. 

This only encouraged him, prompting him to use his fingers to aid his mouth. With his lips wrapped around your clit, he slipped his middle and ring fingers into you. Those goddamned fingers, impossibly long and skilled at locating the very spot within you that could make you scream. 

You lurched forward, nearly choking on your own air. He quickened the rhythm of his fingers, tongue brushing up against- “oh, yeah, right there.” Currents of pleasure began rippling through you, dull at first, but soon growing stronger 

You began rocking your hips, grinding against Bill’s mouth as if your life depended on it. He was quite enjoying it, really. But this wasn’t how he wanted you to come. So, he reluctantly removed his mouth from you, which earned a look that demanded to know why he’d stopped. 

He rose to his feet, eyes never leaving yours as he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking your arousal from them. “You’re fucking delicious,” he murmured before hooking an arm around your waist and pulling you over to the bed. 

In the process, he unclasped your bra, tugging it from your figure before carelessly tossing it aside. Then he placed a hand on your back, gently pushing you front first to the bed. 

“Knew these would come in handy,” he said, more to himself as he retrieved your panties from his back pocket. He wrapped them around your wrists, securing them in place behind your back before his hand came up to push some hair away from your neck.

“You gonna be a good girl for me?” 

Your fingers curled in anticipation when your ears caught the sound of his belt unbuckling. “Yes sir.”

His palm glided down your back, to your bottom, where he offered a gentle smack, eliciting a squeal from you. He smiled to himself, ready to hear more of those sounds tumbling past your lips. With a hum, he nudged your legs apart, stopping to strip himself of his shirt, which finally left him bare. 

His cock ached at the sight of you, laid out and ready for him. He couldn’t wait to bury himself in your tight snatch, make you cry out his name, just like he always did. 

Breathing out through his nose, he positioned himself just so, before finally pushing into you. It was a moment of satisfaction for you both, and he could feel you shudder beneath him.

He took ahold of your hips, raising you just a little bit before he began administering slow, deep thrusts. He leaned forward as he did so, leaving kisses along the backs of your shoulders, all while you relished in the feeling of fullness he gave you. 

It was all a slow rhythm. Shift, rock, bump, grind. His hands were all over you, there wasn’t a part of you left untouched. You could only feel him, and that was how you wanted it. He set you on fire with a mere brush of his fingers. 

Your gasps and moans were enough to make his head spin, knowing he was the reason for them. He couldn’t keep things slow any longer. He needed it hard and fast. After all, this was what he’d waited all day for. 

So, with hands tightening on your hips, he leaned back, breathing out through his nose before he began fucking you harder, faster, deeper. At this angle, everything was all the more intense, and your eyes began to water the harder he went. 

“Oh god,” you hissed, toes beginning to curl as electric shocks began to spark through your veins. Before long, you were both glistening with sweat, skin sticking as you went at it, the heat growing as time passed.

“I need to see your face,” Bill grunted, pausing for a moment to slip out of you. He untied your wrists, flipping you onto your back before climbing on top of you. His eyes flickered to your own, blown with nothing but desire. 

He parted your legs roughly, taking his place between them yet again before burying himself within you for the second time. He shoved your legs over his shoulders, breathing in before he continued what he’d been doing moments earlier. 

You watched him as he began moving, the way his beautiful face contorted in pleasure. That was a face you could never tire of. He looked down at you, hesitating for a moment before he ducked down, lips catching your own. 

Your hands pulled through his hair, tugging at the roots and making him groan. To accompany everything else, deep, nasty tongue kissing ensued. You bit at those gorgeous lips of his, sure to leave them pink and slightly swollen when you were finished with the, 

Your hands clawed at his back, nails sure to leave crescent indents, and maybe even bruises. But he didn’t mind in the least. He loved when you marked him. It meant he was yours. 

When he brought a hand down to attend to your button of nerves, you hissed, hands grasping at his shoulders. He grinned, knowing it wouldn’t take long to make you fall apart at this rate. 

His mouth was soon against your chest, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh before his lips closed around a nipple, sucking gently, heightening the thrill that was rippling through you. You gave yourself to him willingly, letting him do whatever he pleased to your body. You were his, after all. 

You let your eyes flutter shut, arching your body into his as he hit that spot, igniting every inch of you with each thrust. “Look at me, princess,” he breathless voice reached your ears. “I want to see your pretty face while I fuck you.”

Your eyes opened to meet his own, head beginning to spin from the intensity of it all. “Tell me how good it feels,” he lulled.

How could you? Mere words couldn’t describe it. “I-I…oh my god,” was all you could manage, which was good enough for him. Leaving you speechless was something he did quite often. 

At that point, you were surely making a mess, arousal dripping all over him and the sheets below. Your muscles were beginning to tremble, sweat dampening your skin as you began to feel a little overwhelmed from the heat that was radiating from you both, including the warmth that had begun to blossom in your lower abdomen.

Then Bill’s hand was around your throat, applying just the right amount of pressure, causing your eyes to roll back and a strangled gasp to leave you. You clutched him hard enough to leave bruises, body lurching with each thrust he made, harder, faster, deeper than the last. 

He rather enjoyed watching you come unraveled beneath him, the way your body trembled, the way your lips parted to let out the filthy, desperate sounds that signaled you were close to losing control. 

He was determined to make you come before him. He always made sure you were satisfied, given the sweet release you so desperately needed before he let go. Seeing you in such a state was sometimes even more pleasurable than his own release.

With his fingers still encircling your clit and his cock brushing against that gathering of nerves within you, you were quickly nearing that peak, chest heaving as you began to succumb to it all. 

With his mouth now against yours, hand still wrapped around your throat, Bill encouraged you to let go. “Your pussy’s getting tighter. You gonna come for me, sugar?”

Fuck. “Y-yes,” you gasped. Oh, you were almost there. Like a wave rising from the sea, moments from crashing down on you. You made eye contact with him, mouth falling open as he offered a particularly sharp thrust, which sent you reeling. 

And then, you were done for. 

A strangled yelp pulled itself from your throat as the dam finally broke, engulfing you in hot, mind numbing pleasure. Bill held you as you came, arms sliding around you as you writhed against him, tears springing to your eyes in the process. 

Finally, the intensity began to subside, and you buried your face in his neck, desperately trying to catch your breath. But the realization that he still had yet to reach his own release, which meant you weren’t done yet. 

Pulling back slightly, you looked up at him, hands resting against his cheeks as you encouraged him to move. When he did, you used what strength you could muster to tighten your muscles around him. With the heat, the wetness, and tightness, it wasn’t long before he was overwhelmed, your name leaving his lips in a deep groan as he let go, spilling into you. 

After which, he was quiet for a few moments, catching his breath. You leaned closer, catching his lips in a soft kiss. “I love you,” you sighed out.

His forehead touched yours as he replied. “And I love you.”

Then he parted with you, warmth instantly leaving you as he got up from the bed, disappearing into the bathroom for a few moments before he returned, now clothed in a pair of pajama pants, carrying a damp cloth in his hand. 

With a soft smile, he sat down on the bed, gently pushing your legs apart as he began running the warm cloth over your center, wiping you clean, just like he always did. 

“There,” he hummed, setting the cloth aside as he leaned forward, “much better.”

“Thank you,” you murmured, and he responded by kissing your nose.

“Anything for my girl.” There was that familiar glint in his eyes, a look of adoration that he often gave you, one that made you feel like the most beautiful girl on earth.

Then he climbed over you, settling beside you before he pulled the blankets around you, arms soon engulfing you as he pulled you against him. You smiled to yourself, burying your face against his chest, muscles beginning to relax as you were wrapped in the arms of the one person that made you feel the safest. 

Oh, how you loved this man.


End file.
